Who are you
by Ms. Maki
Summary: It's been two years after Mei's death and Leo's scarred heart is unhealing. But the Flying Daggers have a secret for Leo that could change his life forever Mei is not dead.
1. Don't you remember?

**12 '07 Updated with more descriptions and lengthier, clearer sentences and conversation. Stuff like that.**

**FHOD not mine. Fanfic only. Don't hate.**

Chapter 1

The forest was dark and quiet. The Flying Daggers clan had scurried back to their homes for an upcoming storm. But Leo just looked up to the darkening sky. The raindrops filled his eyes, as if Mei were there, weeping into him. How could he betray her? For three years he tried to find her and marry her, but she fell for that stupid amateur, Jin, in three days! He looked down at his soaked clothes and sighed, walking back home to his hut in the forest, the only existence he had away from the Flying Daggers and Government.

"Lougi, I'm home." He called as he walked into the house doors.

"Mew," was his response. While walking through the forest he found a cold, hungry kitten buried alone under a pile of leaves. He kept the kitten as his own, naming him Lougi. He became Leo's only beloved friend. The young cat pranced to greet him. Leo smiled down at the cat and scratched him on the head.

Not much had changed about Leo since his betrayal to the Government; his hair had grown longer and thicker and facial hair began to grow. His clothes were tattered and worn by all the weather. His appearance hadn't changed much in two years, only dark circles hung like moons under his eyes.

He rose and walked to the edge of the hut where he laid his sword on a mat. The hut was small with a fire pit in the middle and two beds; one for him and a small one for Lougi. He sat down by the dying fire, fed it with twigs, and placed a tea cup beside it. Leo noticed something odd in the hut. He sensed some kind of foulness in the air. He looked around when he noticed a dark figure.

"They said you were part of the Flying Daggers."

Leo jumped to his feet. Lougi ran underneath a pillow. A woman dressed in the Flying Daggers uniform emerged from the shadows, her long hair tied back and her lips painted blood red.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly.

The mysterious woman smiled. "That is unimportant."

Leo stared at the woman confused. "What do you want?"

"Nia sent me."

"What for?"

The woman took a step toward him, and he stepped opposite. She smiled again, but in an evil way. "She requests a conference with you."

Later

Leo walked through the doors of the Flying Daggers. He gasped at how the main room had been fancied much more; the stone had been polished and all the leaves had been swept up. On the walls hung beautiful curtains and tapestries that told of the Flying Daggers history. Nia was seated at a small table with her green robe and hat that covered her face.

"Please sit, Leo." She said, stretching her arm out toward a cushion on the ground perpendicular to her. He sat down slowly, as she regained her hand position. A servant came by and served tea to the two. Nia sipped her tea in silence.

"You wished to see me…" Leo finally said, shaking nervously.

Nia lifted her head. "Yes. It's about Mei; Mei's daughter."

There was a long silence between them. Leo was flabbergasted.

"Mei's _daughter?_"

"One would assume so. Mei and this young woman are very alike. She told me her story and I believed her to be Mei's kin. I asked her is she knew anyone of the name, but she said not. She could be Mei's reincarnation, possibly her twin."

Leo was stunned, but also happy. His true love was _alive! _"What's her name?"

Nia eyed him coldly. She remembered how dreadful he was to Mei once they had met after three years. "You do not have an easy hand with me, you know."

"I understand, but I regret every action I cast on Mei." He looked her in the eye, hoping she would hear him out.

She sipped her tea and sighed. "Her name is Izra."

"May I see her?"

Nia set her tea down. She sat in silence for a moment until finally speaking. "Like Mei, Izra is strong. She will not be hurt by you like Mei was. I will not let that happen either. I will let you see her, but you must pass three tests. Your first test will begin tomorrow at sunrise. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Ma'am." Leo bowed his head toward her. Nia looked up at him. "Do not force me to stain my dagger with your blood once again, Leo." She said standing up, Leo following. A servant came by and picked up the tea cups.

"We're through here for now. I will be expecting you tomorrow. Do not be late." She said and walked out of the room. Leo bowed behind her and exited the Flying Daggers with a smile spread across his face. As he headed back to his home, he knew this time he would not make the same mistake again. He could finally redeem himself to the Flying Daggers and even Mei.

Tomorrow would be a good day.


	2. And so you thought

**Sorry guys for the LONG delay. I was on fiction press. P Thanx for the reviews! I love you all! smooch and thanx for the info Birdie! Truly helpful :D. Oh, I introduce a new character. MINE...**

Chapter 2

"_MEI!" He screamed, cradling her in the cold snow. Blood poured from her stiff body onto the white ground._

_She was gone; never to return._

The next thing he saw was a fading face of the woman he loved, and then, the roof of his home. Leo sat up, slowly, and looked around. Putting a hand to his aching head, he laid down again. That day still haunted him. Why did he do that to her? If he didn't hurt her they would have been happily married. But then again, she would have been with Jin instead. _I'm an idiot…I'm a fool…_ he thought. _Even if Izra did accept me…_

Oh damn.

He jumped up and grabbed his clothes, putting them on without a care in the world whether they were backwards, upside down, or unsightly. He tied his hair in a half bun, and after bidding Lougi a goodbye, he ran outside. The sun was nearly rising over the forbidden sky. Relieved, he mounted his horse and rode out toward the Flying Daggers. He wouldn't mess up anymore.

Somewhere else

All was well. General Queda stared at the soft plains of the forest. It was going to be his now. He had successfully over-thrown the Emperor two years ago and now he was able to become the new one. The first thing he had to do was get rid of those silly dagger people. After he succeeded with that, he would exterminate that foolish Leo.

Queda was born with immense fame. His father was a general in the government who had fought in many famous battles. His horrible mother was with the flying daggers. She was so overprotective of him, always telling him to never be like his father…that he would become an undisciplined being and he would be a terrible leader. She was killed by Queda's father much later. But that was what Queda's goal was; to become the leader. He wanted more fame than he had now, and he definitely wanted to be the leader.

"Sir, mission; ambush with flames, has succeeded!" A man announced to Queda.

"Are they ALL dead?" Queda firmly asked. He wanted to make sure no one would run away and rebuild the clan later.

"Yes sir! We sent out our men to scout for survivors, so far, we've found none."

Queda smiled evilly.

Daggers down; Leo's death, next.

Later

It was suspiciously quiet in the forest at that time of the day. Leo looked around, as he jumped off his horse and tied its rein to a tree. The whole forest was bleached a bright green. There was no other color, where as, you had to be the best eyed human to walk through the forest without bumping into a tree. The leaves were the same color as well. The leaves piled on the ground like a

Slowly, Leo walked through the forest. Something was definitely not right. He took a few steps, and suddenly heard a startling crunch. He looked down. It was a single black leaf, which made the whole forest look crooked just by its color. He bent down and touched it, startled by the warmth it gave. _A black leaf? What is this, misfortune?_ He thought.

He felt a softness settle on his head and felt it. It was a fallen leaf from the trees above. This one wasn't black, but healthy. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on his back that pushed him down. He was straddled, and a familiar, but stern voice came to his ear, before his eyes were forced into darkness.

"Don't worry; Death doesn't bite where you're going."

**Ya! Chapter 2! R&R and flames :D and inform me if I made a mistake or if you don't understand something. Oh, I'll make sure chapter three doesn't take as long 3.**


	3. The journey is just beginning

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up ok I hope yall like cuz this is getting pretty good…so far people like it! Squee! Ok anywayz enough jappering…**

**Ps there is german ahead. I bolded it and I translated it at the bottom of the page. I'll do that for the rest of the story**

Chapter 3

Leo opened his eyes. The room he was in was cold and smelly, and it seemed like there was someone…or some people in the room with him. He was laying stomach down behind two people who were facing a fire. Their backs were facing Leo, and their hair was tied up in a bun on their heads. Quietly, Leo tried to get the rope off of his hands and feet, when something startled him.

There was Izra, right beside him. She was lying like Leo was, but her eyes were closed. Her hair was down and frizzed, and her kimono seemed worn with dirt.

"Izra!" Leo scooted toward her, whispering.

"Hey, shut up!" One of the two people threw a piece of stale bread at him, hitting him in the forehead.

Leo flinched. He looked at Izra again, before he fell into an unexpected sleep.

_What happened? _

Leo's Dream

"_IZRA!" He screamed, cradling her in the cold snow. Blood poured from her stiff body onto the white ground._

_She was gone; never to return._

"_HOW COULD YOU?" He gently placed his beloved in the snow and drew his knife. "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Leo's cold voice faded away as he awoke. The sunlight shone in the room and on his face. Izra was gone, and his hands were untied. She had probably snuck out and forgot him. He began to look for a way out, but he stopped. This room was so familiar, but the walls were bleached black and beaten rags hung amongst them. He knew he hadn't been there for a long time but, why did he feel so at home?

1"**Sir! Schließlich sind Sie wach**!" A female voice rang behind him. He turned his head and a white haired, tan girl ran up next to him.2 "**Wir müssen jetzt gehen, bevor mehr der Männer kommen**!" She grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and ran with him into a long hallway.

"W-wait, I…I um...uh. Wha-" Leo stammered as she dragged him along. The government's men ran toward them. She grabbed her daggers with the other hand and flung them at them. They all fell to the floor. She stopped suddenly and signaled to Leo to be quiet. She tip toed to the end of the hallway and looked down the stairs.

Suddenly, Izra appeared, looking rushed.

"I've got them stalled for now, run!" She pushed both of them down the opposite way. They ran into the room and stopped.

3"**Eingeschlossen**!" The girl with the white hair said.

"No, wait." Izra ran to one of the corners.

Leo sat and stared at Izra, wide eyed. He couldn't believe he was actually spending some time with the incarnation of the only woman he ever loved. Izra was just like Mei; she was swift as a butterfly. She sped around the room so gracefully. He couldn't help but wonder if she really was her! Leo removed his gaze. _Stop it_. He told himself. _Focus on what's happening._

"Um…e-ex-excuse me, uh…what-what's going on?" Leo stuttered.

Izra whipped her head around to look at him, and then turned it back to look at the wall. "We're in the Government's quarters. I know how to get out. Don't worry I-" she jerked back for a moment. The wall which she was inspecting flew back and into the stiff grass of the forest. "Run! Hurry!" Izra motioned to the both of them to follow her through the hole.

They ran past tall trees and parades of rocks until they finally stopped. They fell to the ground and panted hard.

"We should be (pant) safe here." Izra sighed in relief.

Leo sat up to face her. "Izra?"

Izra looked at him. Their eyes met; again. She smiled, "Hello, Leo."

"You know my name?" Leo asked, shocked.

"Yes…I was supposed to train with you, Nia told me." Izra looked beside her. A deer took a leaf off one of the trees and ate it, gracefully. "But then the government came. They took there guns and torches and ripped the forest apart. The last thing I remember is my garden; it was burning. It was like my whole life was flashing before my eyes." She closed her eyes. Leo swallowed hard. He felt so much pity for her. Izra wiped her face and sighed.

"Well um, this is Kina." She pointed to the woman with the white hair.

4"**Hallo**!" Kina waved.

Leo looked confused, but waved back. "Oh, she's a German. She just said hello." Izra said. Leo nodded in understanding. There was a small silence in between them. Then Izra stood up. "We've got to go to the House of Flying Daggers. We need to look for survivors." Leo stood up as well and nodded.

Their journey was finally beginning.

1 **Sir! Finally you are awake!**

2 **We have to leave now before more of the men come!**

3 **Trapped!**

4 **Hello!**


End file.
